codegeassfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ad-dri
__TOC__ Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Codegeass Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Lelouch vi Britannia. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des deutschen Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Kritik: Lelouch Di Britannia Der Admin scheint ziemlich viel Mist zu machen, daher muss ich ihn mal kritisieren. Grundsätzlich greife ich Admins nicht so einfach an, aber hier mache ich mal einene Ausnahme. Der selben Meinung wie ich ist anscheinend auch der Benutzer "Evilmonkeyx3", was man bei der Diskussionsseite von "Lelouch Di Britannia" sieht. Viele liebe Grüße Ruben406 (Diskussionsseite), 00:24, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wiki Staff If you wish to become a wiki staff, send your username and password of your wiki account to this e-mail: vshldarsi0@gmail.com. Avenger of justice (Diskussion) 10:33, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) No Problem Hey, dich trifft keine Schuld und entschuldigen brauchst du dich auch nicht, wie gesagt, nicht deine Schuld :) Seit langer Zeit bin ich mal wieder hier und jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr auf den neuesten Stand, kannst du mir sagen, was hier jetzt so beschlossen wurde? Wäre dir sehr dankbar :) Wie ich sehe, werde ich hier sogar namentlich genannt, haha :D Liebste Grüße Evilmonkeyx3 (Diskussion) 19:32, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke Na ja, hätte doch niemand ahnen können, dass sowas dabei rauskommt, demnach finde ich nicht, dass es deine Schuld ist ;) Ah, okay. Und wie hast du das mit den Bildern gemacht, dass da keine Textunterschrift mehr ist? :) Ich würde dir nämlich sehr gerne wieder weiterhelfen :) Evilmonkeyx3 (Diskussion) 11:45, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Förderung der Wiki Ich habe auch einen Blick auf dieses Wiki und ich denke es ist auch gut, aber ich denke, es braucht mehr Benutzer zu bearbeiten. Wenn Sie möchten sie mehr Benutzer auf diesem Wiki, melden Sie sich bitte aus, dann klicken Sie auf diesen Link und melden Sie sich an. Vielen Dank! 219.77.113.242 14:02, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Förderung der Wiki Ich habe auch einen Blick auf dieses Wiki und ich denke es ist auch gut, aber ich denke, es braucht mehr Benutzer zu bearbeiten. Wenn Sie möchten sie mehr Benutzer auf diesem Wiki, melden Sie sich bitte aus, dann klicken Sie auf diesen Link und melden Sie sich an. Vielen Dank! Avenger of justice (Diskussion) 12:21, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Warum sind Sie nicht ein Admin nicht mehr? Avenger of justice (Diskussion) 12:23, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hi ich bin Max und interessiere mich seit kurzem für Code Geass jedoch scheint der Admin hier ein wenig Mist gemacht zu haben. Nimm's nicht persönlich aber manche Artikel sind so wirr die versteht niemand der den Anime nicht kennt. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben und ich kann dir gerne unter die Arme greifen.--link=Benutzer:Max Sosuke (Diskussion) 21:19, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Passt schon, ich habe das Wiki zu Beginn meiner Aktivität in Wikia beaufsichtigt, allerdings war es mir mit meinen damaligen Kenntnissen zu viel und ich habe meine Arbeit ziemlich schweifen lassen, vor allem da es sonst keine Bearbeiter gab. Ich habe meinen Adminstatus schon vor einigen Monaten abgelegt, nebenbei habe ich kaum noch Zeit für Wikia und achte bei meinen jetzigen Wikis (Also die in denen ich momentan den Adminstatus habe) eher darauf die Artikel zu überfliegen und kleinere Rechtschreibfehler zu korrigieren, mir ist dieses Wiki zu aufwendig geworden also habe ich es aufgegeben. Allerdings falls du interessiert an dem Wiki bist und evtl. mal Bürokratenstatus erlangst, kann ich die unter die Arme greifen. Vorallem bin ich nun begabter in Design von Seiten und habe noch genug Wissen über die Serie denke ich LG Ad-dri (Diskussionsseite) 15:03, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC)